


Drowning

by indefinte_forest



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nighttime, These two just kill me honestly, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefinte_forest/pseuds/indefinte_forest
Summary: Killua awakens in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This isn't really a story or anything, just an idea for a scene that I had. Also in case it isn't clear, this would be taking place after they've been together as a couple for a while. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I hope it's worth the read! Enjoy!

Everything is quiet, dark, and still, as though I’m miles underwater. Slowly, I rise towards the surface, and my senses speak to me again.

First, touch. I can feel you next to me, radiating heat even though our tiny, poorly ventilated apartment is suffocating. I’m covered in sweat and can feel the thin cotton sheets clinging uncomfortably to me, but I don’t pull away from your warmth. I’ve spent too long being cold. 

Next, hearing. I listen to your gentle, undignified snoring, a sound that never fails to make me smile. You shift in your sleep, and I hear the creaking of our worn-out mattress springs. The rusty metal screech is deafening, but you’re never phased by it. Such a heavy sleeper. 

Sight. I open my eyes and we’re laying in a perfect rectangle of moonlight. It was your idea to put the bed here to take full advantage of the moon and our only proper window. You really don’t get enough credit. You’re a genius—even though the bed is in the middle of the room now. My eyes settle on you, curled up on your side facing me. I see your chest rise and fall with each breath taken through slightly parted lips. I see your black hair, sticking out at all angles, in stark contrast with the white pillow and silver light. I study your face. Your eyebrows are knit together like you’re dreaming of something sad. You probably are. This isn’t the first nightmare, and it won’t be the last. I whittle the inches between us down to zero and kiss your forehead. 

Taste. I can taste the salt on your skin—you’ve been sweating as much as I have—and something else that is indescribably… you. Something sweet, and earthy, and warm. Like summer air. 

I am hopelessly in love with you. 

It’s moments like these I realize that love is so much bigger than me. It’s a vast, bottomless ocean, and whenever you run your fingers through my hair, or hum to yourself in the kitchen, or absentmindedly hold my hand, I sink a little deeper.

It terrifies me, being consumed like that, but… if I’m being honest… I don’t want it to stop.

I pull away, and your expression is now smooth and untroubled. You’re suddenly the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I grab your hand, intertwine my fingers with yours, and pray to gods I don’t believe in that this moment never ends.

_I sink a little deeper_.

I like the way it feels to drown when you’re the water that surrounds me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first post on this site, so comments and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
